


Lost Chapter: Lust & Edge - Kinktober

by Diyami



Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Priests, Sex Toys, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sounding, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell papyrus/underlust sans (undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), pregnant skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Lust has a little accident. Him and Edge try to have the good time anyways.Edge&Lust-sounding-macro-micro
Relationships: Edge (underfell)/Lust (underlust), spicyplum
Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost Chapter: Lust & Edge - Kinktober

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i thought i would try my hand at fluff for this one. I hope you like it.
> 
> If you haven't read Desert Blessings, why not give it a try. It is how Lust and Edge meet. Their story continued in Dance magick Dance

Notes: this will take place somewhere in the 50s of the main story.

Lust was in his apothecary of the temple he had set up in Ditch District. He watched the last of the potion drip out of the still into the veil. The runes under it glowed with power. 

The pregnant monster smiled and rubbed at his belly. Empowering the runes had stolen what they thought was theirs. He was low on magick and his child wanted him to eat. "Just a few more minutes, Sweetie. Mama's almost done." The child rolled over and sat in his pelvis. "Good baby," Lust cooed and watched the potion again. He smiled, this was a very useful potion and would help the members of the tribe that didn’t want to settle and choose to keep being nomadic. This was a shrinking potion. It would make travel so much faster and everything lighter for them.

Finally it finished and he put an old perfume spray top on it. He walked over to the shelves and stretched to put it on the top shelf. Just then the developing babybones kicked out with their newly summoned leg and made Lust stumble, bumping into the shelves. Glass rattled and clinked. The next thing Lust knew, a bottle smashed on his head and the world went dark.

Lust let out a groan and rubbed his head. He sat up and leaned on the wall. He tried to remember what happened; the kid kicked him and then a crash. His hand was wet and he pulled it back to see a potion had fallen on his head. The monster looked around and found pieces of broken glass. Some were almost as big as him.

"Sweetie, you are grounded when you come out." He got up carefully and looked around the room. Everything was gigantic! He walked to the edge of the table, he only came about a quarter of the way up. He laid a hand on his swollen middle, "Yes, definitely grounded."

He took a long walk to the door and through the backrooms of the once small temple.

He could see in the window dusk was setting in. It looked like everyone had left for the night and locked up. His child kicked him again.

"Child, Sweetie, please calm down." He reached into his vest and pulled out a stick of licorice. "I'll get some real food once I find help."

Just then, the door unlocked loudly, making the small monster jump and fall on his rear end. The door opened to the most handsomest savior he would wish for, with miles of perfectly sculptured bones ~~from his short point of view~~ , wrapped in tight black leather. His new red scarf was fluttering in the breeze.

"Lust!" Edge called out, "are you still here?"

"Sweetest!" Lust pushed himself off the floor and waved his arm, "Down here!"

Edge looked around and next to the altar was a little Lust. Only about 6 inches tall. The black clad skeleton knelt next to his mate. "What did you do?"

"Well, Sweetest, it was a miscalculation of a baby's grumpiness." He walked closer to his tall, sexy mate. "It would seem they take after Terpsi when it comes to that." Lust held his arms out to be picked up.

Edge frowned and picked up his mate. "Will you and our child be okay?"

Lust breathed in the warm, safe scent of his mate and purred. "Yes. I should be back to normal in a few days."

The tall skeleton nodded, "Let's get you home." he told Lust and cuddled him close.

Baby kicked out in protest. They didn't want to be forgotten. "Let's grab some food from a vendor on the way," He said and rubbed his belly.

* * *

Not soon enough, the baby was happy and Lust lay naked (as his nightshirt was way too big now) nestled in his mate’s lap and enjoyed being read the newest romance story in the mew mew kissy cutie series that Alphys had ~~made~~ let him borrow. The heroine of the story had just saved her main love interest and now they were making out; it was a very spicy scene.

Edge kept one of his large, strong hands over his pregnant mate. His fingers danced over the now small bones. They gracefully dipped between the magick joints, stopping every now and then to make soothing circles over his middle. Then they went down his leg, the large claws just barely scraping his inner thigh.

It was maddening. Lust was wiggling and trying to get Edge’s hand to slip at just the right angle as it slid down, but it never did. He knew his mate had to be playing with him. He wiggled more purposely into his pelvis. He could feel the warmth of the crimson magick under the nightshirt waiting to take form.

Edge put the book down. “You seem to be enjoying the story.” 

“I would enjoy it even more if I wasn't being teased so mercilessly," Lust said needly. “You know you're not going to hurt me if we play around a bit, Sweetie. We’ll just need to do things a bit differently.”

Edge eyed him and picked up his tiny mate, “And how should we go about this?”

Lust thought a moment, then beckoned his dashingly handsome mate to come closer. Edge brought Lust close to his face and could smell the sweet spices from potion making and licorice that clung to him. The small monster rewarded him with a kiss. 

“Sweetest, get the sounding rod out of my drawer and take your clothes off.”

The tall monster set Lust down gently on the bed and pulled off his clothes before getting the item and setting back on the bed. Lust climbed between his legs and knelt next to the enchanting glowing pubic bone. Tiny hands rubbed at the sensitive cartilage. “I think you’ll really like this,” The pregnant monster summoned his tongue and started to lick slowly at the bone. At this size he was able to get his whole arm into the excited magic and trace along his sacrum and dip his fist into the large holes. Lust took his time playing in the magick and worshipping the bones of his mate.

Edge couldn’t take his eyelights of Lust the entire time. Lust’s talented tongue and blessed hands explored him deeper and more intimately than ever before. He was trying to suppress his moans, but they were making it past the barrier of his teeth by the time his tiny mate was done ravaging him in a way neither of them ever experienced before.

Lust pulled away as Edge’s cock was summoned, tall and proud. It was at full display for his bitty-sized mate. “Prop yourself up with some pillows and get comfy, Master. And summon a stomach too. I’ll do all the work,” the small monster requested. Soon his pint-sized lover was on his newly summoned torso. Lust took his time to feel and experience his Master, to bring awareness and loving presence though to his touch. He slowly touched along his shaft, massaged his small fingers into the folds of the foreskin, kissed, licked, and teased the massive cock gently with his hands and mouth.

Edge was breathing hard as he tried to keep silent, and Lust had to hold on tight to the summoned rod to keep from falling off. 

The pregnant skeleton grabbed Edge’s dick and started to lick and suck the tip of it. The little tongue dipped into the urethra and pushed and worked the small opening, stretching it a bit bigger, then pulled back. Sharp spicy magick leaked out of the tip. Lust dipped his fingers into the fresh magick and used it to help lube the area. The opening was stretched enough for him to get his 3 fingers into the opening. Once Lust felt the opening was nice and lubed, he pulled away and fell on his bottom. He crawled and turned around to see his mate’s enlarged red eyelights watching him intensely. Lust's breath caught a bit as he said, “Master, I’m ready for the sounding rod.”

Edge stared at him with a hungry gaze. His wonderful, loving mate covered in Edge’s spicy scent, crimson magic covering him from his face down to his legs and the sweet smell of Lust's arousal dripping from between his legs on full display as Lust worshipped his cock. Then he crawled around and spoke. It took a few more moments before he seemed to process the request. Slowly he lifted his hand to give the wavy metal stick to his mate.

Lust reached for the sounding rod. His arms were covered in maroon-colored magick. He rubbed at it, along the wavy surface. “You smell and taste divine, my Master. You are a true gift from my goddess.” The vibrant eyelights never left the tiny skeleton. “Your magick is thick, your scent strong and heavenly, my Master, you are my world.” He spread the magick in long purposeful strokes. “You are truly my everything. I want to make you feel as good and special as you make me feel every day when I awaken to your handsome face.” Once the rod was covered, he turned around and lined up the tip with the opening and pushed with a slow even pressure. It slid in gracefully.

Edge gripped the sheets tightly. The feeling was incredible and indescribable, and he let out a long deep moan as it slid down into his penis. Once it was in, Lust kissed the tip in reverence.

“Please sit up, my benevolent Master,” Edge got up slowly and Lust slid down his stomach and landed straddling his stuffed dick. “Let me pay you homage.” Small arms encircled the large member and Lust started to hump him like a single monster using a pillow in the thralls of their heat. 

Edge growled and his claws ripped the sheets on the bed. Lust's wet little cunt rubbed along the top of his massive dick, while Lust licked and kissed all around the tip, careful of the end of the sounder. His small arms and legs moved across the silky magick and with the metal rod in his dick, it felt to Edge as if he was being stroked from both inside and out as well. 

Lust moaned as he enjoyed the smooth silken texture of his Master's beautiful penis and straddled the thick girth of his chosen massive master. His movements became frantic as Edge’s deep growls became deeper. It was always a sign that his Master was close to completion. A completion that was a gift of presence and pleasure that unfolded in the honor and worship of the beautiful monster that was allowed to him. 

Soon, Edge's body locked up and the sounding rod jutted up about halfway before he fell back onto the pillows, breathing deeply as he tried to put his mind back in order. 

Lust crawled long and cat-like across his abdomen and stopped under the half hard cock. “Master, thank you for your love and your blessing I'm about to receive." He turned around and kissed the tip of the rod and then pulled it out.

Edge’s magick came seeping out and his mate opened his mouth and took large mouthfuls, but it was too much. It dripped down, bathing Lust in his magickal seed. Once his member was empty, the small priest started giving the large cock another kiss. 

Edge scooped up this tiny lover and purred. “You are beautiful, covered in my magick. Truly you are the gift from your Goddess.”

He moved Lust to make him lay down. “I am thankful everyday that you were brought into my life. Let me make you feel how much I love you,” Edge lifted Lust to see the beautiful flower that laid between his legs. He nuzzled it and took in the sweet scent of lavender, and the hint of licorice that always clung to him.

Edge gave a long slow lick to the flower. He kissed it and tested its nectar. His tongue explored as deep as he could get into the moist, quivering walls. He was merciless and unyielding.

Unlike his mate, Lust was loud in his praise, “Thank you, Master! You’re s-so d-d-deep!” The bitty's toes curled as he thrashed back and forth. "So b-big!"

Edge used his fingers to hold the small monster in place and changed the angle to hit the spot that he knew drove his mate insane.

Lust’s body bucked as the large tongue hit the spot in the back of his magick. He screamed as his back arched. His mate didn’t stop. Over and over, he drove Lust through orgasms. Then he pulled out and kissed Lust’s dwarfed head. Fingers wiped the cooling magick from his face.

“Let's get you cleaned up, my Love. Then you may use me as your own pillow all night ” 

Lust laid on his back, his mind still in a fogged daze. “Whatever you wish, my lovely Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!


End file.
